


A Birthday To Remember

by Angelofchaos98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, This is for an art trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: This is my half of an art trade with a friend of mine on Tumblr.Here you go, my friend! Some sweet lovins for Bree and Inna!





	A Birthday To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to find this by accident, I am very sorry.
> 
> Onwards to smut!

Inna slumped through the lawn to the front door, a yawn almost slipping through her lips.

As far as parties go, her 21st birthday had dragged on a bit too long for her liking. Sure it was nice, but a whole day of “nice” can really take a lot out of you.

The worst part was that Bree, her girlfriend, hadn't shown up.

Inna felt a bit depressed at the thought. Bree had said that this would be a birthday she would never forget, but then she hadn't even given her a phone call. Pulling her house key out of her pocket, Inna sighed.

_“Home at last…”_

Pressing the key to the door, however, she found it was already unlocked.

_“Strange… didn't I lock this when I left?”_

A bit of panic rose in the cat-girl’s throat, causing her tail to poof out and her fur to stand on end. She hated when it did that as it was a sure sign that she was scared. She pushed open the door, stepping inside. The house was dark, just as she had left it, and she silently thanked her unnatural ability to see in the dark. A bit of light came in from the still-open front door, but it illuminated very little within the house itself.

Even so, it was quite a jolt when the door slammed shut.

Every muscle in Inna’s body tensed and she whirled around to face down whatever or whoever was there.

Inna squeaked as her wrists were pinned to either side of her head against the hallway wall, squirming for a moment before a familiar scent reached her nose. It smelled of the outdoors, like forests and underbrush stirred by the rain, with a soft hint of vanilla behind it. There was a warmth settled against the cat-girl's body, a soft breath brushing against her neck.

“B-Bree?”

A light chuckle came from the dog-girl, who was still pinning Inna’s wrists to the wall she had been backed up against.

“Who else~?”

Inna almost laughed, but realized Bree still had not realized her grip. If anything, her girlfriend’s hold had become tighter, locking her in place. She felt her tail poof again, mentally cursing that instinctive reaction. Bree must have felt it too, because she leaned down, kissing at the cat-girl’s neck and exposed shoulder.

“You don't have to be afraid…” Bree whispered in sultry voice, licking a stripe from Inna’s collarbone to her jawline. “That is… IF you follow my orders. _Are we clear~?”_

Inna nodded breathlessly, immediately being scooped up into her lover’s arms.

Sometimes she hated how small she was compared to Bree.

A soft kiss brought her eyes back to the dog-girl, her eyes flickering with lust and… Adoration?

“I'm gonna make you feel _really good tonight~”_

Eh, but sometimes it wasn't so bad.

After a quick march to the bedroom, Bree practically threw Inna onto the bed, her body bouncing on the springy mattress. Inna shuddered under her lover’s intense gaze, looking her up and down.

“Strip.”

The command came sharply, without hesitation, and Inna complied immediately. She grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. For a moment, Inna remained still, waiting for the next command.

“ALL of it.”

Inna shivered at the dominant tone in Bree’s voice, feeling compelled to obey. Normally, she would do something to tease or just generally rile her lover up, but the day had left her so drained... It was definitely a welcome change. 

It was also a tad odd because of the slow pace.

Bree couldn't remember the last time things went like this. True, Bree was dominant in any situation, most nights being rough and hardcore, full of tears and sore bodies the next morning.

But this felt more… intimate than usual.

Inna was now complete bare, naked and exposed. She could already feel how wet she was without even having to touch and Bree’s hungry gaze rested on her again. They made eye contact and Inna saw Bree compose herself, taking a deep breath before stepping forward.

“Good girl…” Bree murmured as she leaned over her lover’s trembling form. She was quite bigger than Inna, but that didn't matter. Most nights, Inna would be getting pounded into the mattress by now.

But today was different.

Today was gonna be a day that she NEVER wanted her girlfriend to forget.

Inna didn't even notice that Bree had moved until she felt a hot breath by her thighs. Inna jumped a bit, feeling her legs spread apart. Her feet were dangling off the edge of the bed, allowing Bree the perfect position to get up close and personal with her lover’s cunt.

Bree licked her lips suggestively before diving down, immediately eating out her girlfriend wet pussy. Inna arched her back and moaned, feeling Bree’s tongue easily slip past her folds, diving deep into her tight entrance. She nipped at the hard clit, drawing out a sharp gasp and another shuddering moan. Inna wasn't sure what to do. The pace was excruciatingly slow, but it felt SO GOOD, her body wanted more.

“Bree, ah! B-BREE!”

She barely heard the vibrator turn on, but DAMN did she feel it.

Bree had stopped eating her out, focusing instead on pressing the tiny vibrator to her clit, allowing her fingers to slip into the cat-girl’s tight pussy. Inna was lost in bliss, feeling that familiar coil in her gut, that tension bringing her closer and closer to the precipice of pleasure.

Suddenly, the vibrator was gone, causing Inna to whimper. She was so close, so DAMN CLOSE.

“Beg.”

That one command had Inna reeling and pleas poured from her mouth.

“Fuck me, Bree…”

“Not good enough, cat-cunt.”

“Please, fuck me, Bree…”

“Still not good enough~”

“Please, please, PLEASE Bree! Please fuck me! Please make me feel good! Oh god, ah, BREE!”

That was enough.

Pressing the vibrator hard against her clit, Bree began fingering her faster, pumping in and out of her pussy, hearing the wet, slick sounds grow in intensity, curling her fingers in that way that always made Inna scream. It wasn't long before Inna found herself on the edge once again.

“You gonna cum, Inna? Go on... _Cum~”_

Inna screamed as the coiling band snapped, throwing her over the precipice of her orgasm, her mind whiting out momentarily in bliss. Bree continued for a bit, allowing Inna to ride out the pleasured sensations and wind down from the high. A moment passed as the cat-girl caught her breath, unwinding her hands from the sheets. She almost leaned back to fall asleep, the afterglow of her orgasm still washing over her.

Almost.

Bree crawled up on top of her, repositioning her lover further up on the bed.

“Now, hold on…” Bree chuckled seductively, teasing at Inna’s folds once again, _“who said we were done~?”_

The next morning, Inna yawned as she woke, a soft, tired groan escaping her. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was curled against Bree's chest, her lover's tank top leaving very little to the imagination. A pair of arms sleepily wrapped around her, pulling her near flush against the other’s body. Inna sighed in contentment, allowing her eyes to slide closed again.

This certainly was a birthday she would never forget.


End file.
